ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Moa Constrictors/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips *The Giant Moa can be kited fairly easy by a RDM/BLM; Sleep, Gravity, and Bind work. However, resists build quickly and a ninja subjob needs to be tested. *A Paladin tank works well, the Giant Moa attack fast and hard, a Ninja may have trouble staying alive. *Bringing a White Mage is strongly recommended, keep Stona and Paralyna on a macro. A dedicated healer is needed. Most of your MP will be used up on the first Giant Moa, have your kiter keep kiting while you rest for MP after you kill the first Giant Moa. *Party setup tried so far: WHM/SMN, BLM/WHM, RDM/BLM, PLD/WAR, DRG/WAR, THF/NIN *A skillchain was used. Wheeling Thrust -> Shark Bite = Light and burst Wind *The Giant Moa go down fairly quickly; you can afford to get KO'd after killing the first, Reraise, and kill the second. Fighting near the entrance or edge of circle is advised. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! ---- THF, SAM, BLM, WHM, RDM, PLD Strategy: THF/NIN, SAM/NIN, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, PLD/WAR :Recommend all people carry Echos and antidotes. ::Whm a must for Stona. :Moas can take debuffs from a person. Strategy Pros: *Opened with a ES Sleep2 on the left Moa while killing the right one. **First one can be killed in less than 5 mins. *Second one can resist Sleep mid way through the first Moa. **2-3 Shadows protect people from getting the aoe debuffs TP move limited to this fight. *A good run will only have limit or no deaths. --Akashimo 22:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) --- SMN/WHM x3, SMN/NIN x2, WHM/BLM Strategy: *SMN/NIN x2 kite the right Moa in the arena using Shiva x2 with Avatar's Favor up for lower perpetuation and Frost Armor up to paralyze the Moa. Shivas use Rush to secure hate and allow SMNs to cast Utsusemi, or if they're /WHM, paralyna or other healing magic that may be needed. Two SMN/WHMs can also do this instead of SMN/NINs. Note: If the avatar is petrified and has hate, leave it out; the Moa may absorb the petrification and be completely disabled and motionless for several minutes. *the other 3 SMNs unleash a full attack with Garuda on the left Moa, pulling it to the pathway to fight with Predator Claws. SMNs keep their distance by the BCNM entrance as the garudas fight in the pathway. *After the Garudas have killed that Moa, the Shiva SMNs bring their Moa to the path, and all five SMNs unleash a full attack. *WHM cures the kiters when needed, and the Assaulters too. Strategy Pros: *Eliminates the need for anyone to take the damage and debuffs that these enemies inflict, and also minimizes the buffs they will absorb, as avatars need no buffs. *No food or medicines needed. *Not incredibly difficult. Strategy Cons: *If the kiters are /NIN, they cannot cure themselves or their ailments. /WHM is also a good option. *Hate will be on the SMNs and WHM for brief instances while kiting. A Rush or Heavenly Strike can fix this. Making this Strategy Better: *Best for all Garuda SMNs to have Karura Hachigane. Other Strategies: *SMN/WHM x5, WHM/BLM, or SMN/WHM x4, SMN/NIN, WHM/BLM Blue Donkey Kong 06:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- TEMPLATE for future entries = : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: * ''SOlo Bst 99 anyjob will do i went /dnc for heals but never danced once. gooey with -pdt set pet didnt even get below 10% easy kill